expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Ganymede incident (TV)
}} *500+ KIA |casual2 = Unknown |next = Attempted UN asassination of Chrisjen Avasarala (TV event) |partof = UN-MCR War |prev = Eros incident |date = |place = Ganymede, Sol system |result = *'MCRN Victory' * Both sides suffer losses; * Armistice of New Yorkname of the accord is not canon. signed. }} The Ganymede incident was the first battle of the UN-MCR War, and the conflict that kickstarted the interplanetary conflict. The incident would involve marines of the United Nations Marine Corps and Martian Marine Corps, eventually escalating into space warfare between the two powers' respective navies. Prelude Due to decades of rising tensions between the United Nations and Martian Congressional Republic further inflamed by the chaos of the Eros incident and the Destruction of Phoebe, UN and MCR forces in the Jovian system were on standby to fire on a moment's notice. With the moon of Ganymede important as the primary food source of the Outer Planets, both nations had significant military forces located around the primary port, divided by a strict border. Having been diverted from the now-failed mission to investigate Phoebe Station, the MCRN ''Scirocco'' was one of the many vessels assigned to the area. The Battle The conflict was initially started with the release of a special weapon by the Protogen corporation on the moon. Initially unleashed on the UN side of the station, the creature attacked several UNMC troops, forcing them to flee towards the Martian border. On patrol and with orders not to let anything cross the boundary separating the two forces, MMC troops led by sergeant Roberta Draper opened fire on what they believed to be seven UNN Marines rushing their positions. With conflict arising on the ground and both sides' communications being jammed by Protogen, hostilities rapidly ensued in orbit, leading to a full-scale battle in space, with the crossfire destroying the mirrors in orbit around the moon, crucial to focusing sunlight into the moon's agricultural domes. Wreckage from the domes and battle would be pulled down to the Ganymedian surface, crushing large parts of the station and port there. On the ground, MCRN forces would engage in combat with the creature that had been unleashed on the UNN garrison, soon realising that the UN marines had not been charging the Martian border - they had been running to the Martians for help. Between the Protomolecule creature and falling debris from the space battle, only one survivor would remain on the ground - Sergeant Roberta Draper. Aftermath The Ganymede incident - as it would later become known as - would kickstart the war between the UN and MCR, finally unleashing decades' worth of tensions. Following the Ganymede incident, an uneasy peace would soon be re-established but with the MCRN having largely gained control of the Jovian system. Due to the ongoing hostilities and the secret dispatch of the MCRN ''Karakum'', flight restrictions would be placed in effect to prevent any vessel entering Ganymede airspace without MCR authorization. The destruction of Ganymede Station would begin a long and slow collapse of the station's habitation systems, with the agricultural domes now unable to provide sufficient food for the populace of Ganymede - or the outer planets as a whole. Refugees from the station would begin departing for the Asteroid Belt and Inner planets, though many of Earth and Mars descent would be killed in recompense for the battle. Hostilities would later re-emerge around Ganymede following the collapse of Ganymede Station and escape of the ''Weeping Somnambulist'' from the rapidly declining infrastructure. Thanks to the help of the Rocinante, the refugee transport was able to fend off several MCRN torpedoes, leading to UN and MCR forces once again engaging one another and the UNN declaring war on Mars. In total, the Ganymede incident would claim three thousand military and civilian lives, and cause over five billion MCR scrip-worth of infrastructure damage. Media |-| Images = S02E07-000.png|Draper wakes surrounded by the aftermath S02E10-001.png S02E10-002.png S02E10-003.png|Remnants of the botanists' garden S02E10-004.png|Ganymede dome with heavy damage |-|Videos = File:The_Expanse_Ganymede_Incident Category:Events